


I'm Not Her!

by BlackSoul333



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoul333/pseuds/BlackSoul333
Summary: Obey Me scenario!takes place after ch16 - may be slight spoilersBelphie x gender neutral MCtw: swearing
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	I'm Not Her!

"Well let me tell you all something: I'm NOT Lillith. I am NOT your dead fucking sister. I'm a separate entity - a SEPARATE being. and you WILL fucking respect that. got it?" MC glared at the demons crowding around them. Their hands tightly balled in fists, fingernails digging into their palms but they didn't feel the pain. Pure, absolute fury ran through their veins - how dare they think they were Lillith, treat them like Lilith!

Lucifer cautiously stepped forward, gingerly putting a slender, gloved hand on their shoulder. Looking them in the eye, his tone and gaze soft, he murmured, "We know, MC. We know." 

Like that of an older brother, Lucifer's touch calmed them somewhat. Glancing at the brothers, guilt began to seep into them... 

Satan was standing in the doorway, staring at MC, slightly shocked at the way they had completely lost it, the way they were shouting, the way they were aggressively addressing the boys they usually held dearly. On the left sofa, Asmo was obsessively chewing at a perfectly manicured fingernail, eyes darting round the floor in complete hurt, body curled into Mammon who's arm was protectively wrapped around Asmo's shoulders. A stray tear rolled down Mammon's cheek, his head facing away from MC. 

A shaking, silently sobbing mess sat on the opposite sofa: Levi. He was curled into himself, eyes fixated on one point on the floor. He was rocking backwards and forwards and backwards and forwards-

Belphie had been standing up before. Now he had sunken to the ground, head buried in Beel's neck. Belphie had never shown weakness before, had never cried in front of everyone before. Yet here he was, crying into Beel - who was also misty-eyed, staring at nothing. Beel held on to Belphie tightly - it was as if they would die if separated. 

MC felt a chill go down their spine. What the fuck had they done? And they said they loved the boys? Said they loved Belphie with all their heart? 

A single, hot tear rolled down their cheek - it felt more like scorching melted wax than a tear. Guilt's merciless fingernails tore at their heart. Grabbing Lucifer's hand, they sank down to the ground. "Shit..." they mumbled under their breath, "shit, shit, shit" 

They began chewing at the flesh on their fingers, still tightly holding onto Lucifer with the other hand. 

Lucifer looked away.

Nobody spoke. 

The silence was broken by Lucifer. "MC, you are not a descendent of Lillith. She blamed herself for the Celestial War, blamed herself for Belphie's survival guilt, blamed herself for Beel's hardest choice. Your soul, your conscience, your entire non-physical being...it was born out of Lillith's emotions. You are not a host of her soul, not her reborn in some way. You're only related metaphysically."

MC released Lucifer's hand but Lucifer swallowed his pride for one second: he held on. "I know you think we wish you were Lilith, that we pretend you are. We don't. W-" 

"We love you for who you fucking are, MC. I...I love you for who you are." Belphie's muffled voice interrupted Lucifer. 

He looked up, eyes tinted red. MC met his eyes briefly. 

His broken gaze stabbed through their chest, making direct impact with their heart. They looked away, eyes brimming with pearly tears. 

Belphie cautiously approached MC as Lucifer moved away slowly. An arm wrapped around MC's shoulders from behind; a head burying itself in their neck. Belphie kissed their neck softly. His breath tickled their ear as he mumbled, "I meant what I said: I do love you for who you are. I didn't care about the fact you were Lillith's anything." 

Asmo stood up. "Yeah! We love you for the beautiful human you are!" 

"My partner in crime!" Mammon yelled, leaping onto the sofa, earning a terrifying death glare from Lucifer. 

Drying his tears, Levi sat up. "The awesome gamer you are! And my best friend in anime." 

Smiling, Beel added, "And you make the best cookies."

MC cracked a smile, "I'm sorry...all of you. I should have had more faith in you. I promise I'll never ever do this again..."

But Satan stayed silent. He blinked, utterly shocked. Everyone else's voices faded out into a gentle hum. MC...MC was born out of emotions too? That means-

Lucifer noticed Satan's astonished expression. It caused the corners of his mouth to curl up into a small smile. Satan had finally found someone he shared a huge experience with - someone unexpected, but someone all the same. 

Satan didn't notice Lucifer until - "Yes, MC is just like you in a sense." 

Lucifer's murmur of a voice reached his ears from behind him. Instantly, Satan whirled around. He glared at Lucifer before wordlessly turning away, placing himself on the next to Asmo. Satan detested agreeing with Lucifer but...he was right. Satan felt less detached from everyone: MC was just like him, in a way. 

As the boys began engaging in their own individual conversations, Belphie's soft voice pierced MC's ears once more. "Hey starling, I've loved you since the attic, since before I knew about yours and Lillith's connection." 

MC blinked. "Really? Even though...y'know..." 

Belphie nuzzled further into MC's neck. "Mhm...I didn't want to admit how hard I'd fallen for a human." 

A smile tugged at MC's lips, "Aww! That's actually kind of adorable!"

Feeing his face flush, Belphie grinned, shifting away slightly. "Oh, shut up."

MC wriggled round to face him. With a sly smile, they challenged him. "Make me."

A soft hand cupped their face. Their eyes fluttered shut as they felt a pair of warm lips meet theirs. 

Belphie's purple eyes met MC's [eye colour] ones. His gentle voice was sincere. "I'm truly sorry for what happened, sorry that you felt not important. But you are. Especially to me."

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> the formatting here is fuckin awful (should really have done it on a laptop) 
> 
> the same thing was posted on my tumblr...  
> ...yeah  
> if you want to check that out or just anything else on my tumblr click [this](http://blacksoul333.tumblr.com)


End file.
